The Island of Isot
by deadliving
Summary: You have just won a trip to an Island with 20 friends! When we're done, you'll need a vacation from this vacation!  *NOT accepting OCs*
1. Prologue

**Yo DL, Why the hell are you making another story when you have a shitload of others to work on?**

**Well, I have so many ideas I need to release.**

**Has anyone ever seen 'Fantasy Island'? (Ze Plane! Ze Plane!)**

**Well, If you haven't it's a place where fantasies come true controlled by a man named Mr. Roarke. Well, this latest Story is a bit of a parody of it.**

**I am accepting OCs, but to keep this story clean cut, I have a set of rules:**

_**1) Only the First 13 submitted will be accepted.**_

_**2) One OC per person.**_

_**3) Absolutely NO OCs with PTSD or War vets. I'm tired of that bull.**_

_**4) Leave a bit of ancestry for me: Is the character Cajun, Apache, Thai?**_

_**5) Your OCs will be hurt or killed. Sorry for all you yuppy clingy OC parents.**_

_**6) Correct me if your OC is even slightly off.**_

_**7) I AM NOT ACCEPTING OCS IF YOU DO NOT READ THE STORY! All you people just mindlessly giving out OCs!**_

**Well, now that we have that buisness taken care of, on with the Prologue:**

Fritz glances around. He was alone. Adjacent to him, was a memorial, and he began to muse. Memorials were scattered all around the World, each a lesson about how stupidity and hate mowed down fellow animal beings. There was one in his hometown of Leipzig about the Horrors of Nazi Germany. Spanky told him they were making a memorial in honor of the Civilians lost in the Drug war in his home of Isla Sorna. The one next to him was one commemorating the victory of the Squirrels over the Tiger Army.

Stupidity was widespread, but intelligence and love was such a minor aspect in the World at large. The Tiger Republican Army has made The Squirrlish Section of Tiger Country hell with IED and _Panzerschrecks. _Years earlier it would be the opposite way around. The Squirrel resistance had suicide bombers and Hookers giving the occupying Tiger army STDs.

Fritz looks at the clouds swimming about the azure heavens. _Has there ever been peace in the world?_, he thought aloud. A calm breeze blows down Main Street, and a newspaper slaps him in the face. He pulls it off his face, and glares at it. Another Rising in Zweistadt, another Chimaera experiment in Grimmsv-

AND 'YOU JUST WON A FREE TRIP FOR YOU AND 20 FRIENDS TO ISOT ISLAND!

He jumps up and shouts. Now, who to invite...

**Sing Sing Sing with a Swing, Even!**

**Review!**


	2. Flighty Terminal

**Hey Ezweebody!**

**DL, Ain't it a bit early to begin a new chapter considering you haven't updated _The Twisted Tales of The Happy Phineas and Ferb Friends_ in a year!**

**Well I am always kicked into high gear by school, and guess what I am doing everyday! **

**AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT TTHPFF! I AM ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO'VE EVER REVIEWED THAT FAILURE!**

**Well, I have to say It was partially my fault for the Overabundance of OCs. 13 OCs will be on the trip.**

**Don't worry, even if your OC doesn't go on the trip, they'll be part of the story.**

**Oh yeah, Wafflz, I didn't really watch Lost, and ISOT is Alt History Terminology.**

Fritz looks at his watch. It stopped again. Damn Soviet Watch. East Germany never had good industry. But, despite the failure of a Watch, he knew everybody was supposed to be here by now.

He spies someone moving in the airport terminal, a couple yards behind him. Two or three people, actually. He turns on his heel, and flinches, waving his hands about the air. He had been greeted by the pearly white smile of a coyote.

"Hello, Fritzl." The Coyote says, her canines flashing as she opens her mouth.

"It's Fritz, Iris." He says, breathing a sigh of releif. He looks at the coyote's compadres, an orange cat in denim, and a black cat. "Ty, Thorn! You two made it!"

"Why wouldn't we?" Tyler says smiling. "What? We haven't retired yet. And when I do, I won't be wearing denim."

"Hopefully you'll be wearing something." Thorn points out.

"Perhaps not." Tyler smiles. He didn't make lewd jokes often, so this was a rare occasion. "So what're we waiting for? Hannukah?" The other three were too distracted to laugh at the crack. A Yellow Rabbit was escorting a Red porcupine through the Terminal. The Rabbit was trying, futilely I may add, to convince the porcupine air travel was safe. The Porcupine feigned complacency, before explaining her irrational fear. The cycle then repeated. Finally, the two were less than a few feet from the four.

"Flaky, If you haven't been killed by a rabid dog, then you are perfectly safe from whatever horrors airtravel may bring, man-made or otherwise." Iris spit poison into Flaky's eyes, and the Porcupine was panting like a dog, glaring only at the looming aircraft.

The Yellow Rabbit, Cuddles, smiles. "That's the point I've tried to get into your head all this time, Flaky."

"Don't worry, Flaky, I'm sure nothing can possibly happen to us on a plane. Unless Stephen King or Deadliving has anything to do with it, that is." comes Tyler from nowhere.

"Or any author for the sake of truth." A voice from behind the group. A large koala, Chunky, was walking towards the group from the Men's lavoratory.

"Chunky is here. 13 more to go." Fritz says, smiling a bit like a lovestruck idiot.

A Security guard walks up to the Group. The imposing Crocodile's smile was as wide as the planes he protected. He held two people in his hand. A Green porcupine with a grey jacket, which was partially burned, and a purple Lamb who was partially burned as well. Kurt and Lammy had arrived.

"Are these two you's?" he says in a Pakistani Accent.

Fritz nods. The captives were released onto an unsuspecting floor. "Oh, sir. That hurt very much!" Lammy said, rubbing her elbows.

"She set me on fire! Not the other way around!" Kurt shouts in retaliation. The Croc sent him a look that would cause glass to crack. Kurt held in another shout.

"I better not have anymore problems here, senior Fritz." The Croc grunts, walking away.

Fritz breathes a sigh of relief. That croc just might have gobbled up the entire troupe if it wasn't for the illegality of that ordeal. The Croc then grunts at a passing pedestrian. Said pedestrian had a Duck bill and beaver tail. She had messy navy blue fur, which could only mean Gwen.

"Oy, what's with the Angry Croc?" she asked.

"Who knows, he's a real croc-pot." Tyler jokes. All the security cameras immediately turn to him.

"I'm watching you Tyler Tytoon." comes the Pakistani croc's booming voice over the loud speakers.

"Creepy..." Gwens says, rolling her eyes. Fritz almost did it, but Gwen beat him to the punch.

"Plane to Isot Island is boarding now." comes the soothing voice of a russian vixen, only to be drowned out by the shouts of a familiar enraged crocodile. "IF YOU FUCKING CRACK A CROCODILE JOKE, I WILL SHOOT DOWN YOUR FUCKING PLANE!"

"Ari, I'm talking!"

"SHUT UP BITCH! I AM GETTING MY POINT ACROSS TO THE IDIOTS!"

"Perhaps if you didn't call the passengers idiots, we'd have more of them!" The Group immediately realizes the empty terminal.

The Sound of a slap echoed through the hollow building. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!"

"I SHOULD HAVE MARRIED THEBES!"

"DON"T GET ALL BI ON ME YOU CUNT! I WILL BEAT YOU AND PETROV WHEN I GET HOME!" There was the sound of a person entering the room, and the person setting a mug on the Table.

"You guys know the loudspeaker is on, right?" The sound of a punch came moments later. The group slowly began making a beeline for the airplane.

"SHUT UP WALLACE!"

"STOP HITTING HIM, ARI!"

"What the hell are you three doing in my office!"

* * *

**It was a short chapter, but as with Relative Safety, I have to get these ideas out.**

**Don't freak if your OC was introduced. If your OC is not introduced by the last chapter, THEN worry. But all OCs will be included by the 5th or 6th chapter.**

**So, review, flame, whatever.**

**NO SPAM OR I WIL-Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)Nike Sports shoes 1999(c)**


	3. The Beginning of the Journey

**I am popping out these chapters like a hypersexual rat!**

**Ain't my mind Wunderbar?**

**Oh yeah, about the changing number of passengers, it's firmly 15, alright?**

**Sorry for confusion.**

Fritz reclined in his chair, shutting the blind to the window, and putting up his hood. The Sun scared the scotophobic beaver. The small airplane was going to be packed, and Fritz glared over at Scott, Handy, and Glitter. Those three completely skipped the Child-Abuser's terminal, and got the 'First Class seats'. Despite the envy, he knew they had been thinking ahead, like normal people. Fritz was in (failing) Economy between the ungodly light of the sun and Chunky, who took up three seats, which wasn't surprising. Even thin-as-a-stick Lammy took up a seat and a half. Fritz himself took up two seats.

Fritz was charting the seating arrangements, which went as follows:

First row - Scott winters, Handy, Glitter, and Tyler

Second Row - Kurt the Porcupine, Cuddles, Flaky, and Iris

Third Row - Thorn, Lammy, Chunky, Fritz

Fourth Row - Gwen

The Beaver nods to himself. Two more passengers to go. And here is one arriving now. The bear puffed on his pipe once, and his eyes lept over to the green beaver.

"Geez, this was sure nice of you to invite me and Cub on the flight to The Island of Isot." Fritz, after tactfully making his way to the aisle, stares Pop in the face.

"Sorry, sir, but what do you mean 'us'?" Fritz asks. He kicks Pop in the shin and Pop tosses Cub in the air. Cub lands in the seat next to Gwen, and proceeds to baby-barf upon her lap.

She rolls her eyes and heaved a sigh. "I just love children."

Fritz rolls Pop out of the plane, landing with a sickening thud. The plane door closes, and the sign above their heads flashes "Please put on your seatbelts". Scott glances around. "You'd said there was someone else coming. Where are they?"

Fritz smiles. "He's on the Wing." Everybody looks out the right window, seeing a white cat with black ears and a white scarf on the wing of the plane. He gives them a thumbs up. Fritz shouts into the cockpit.

"Take us into the sky Skippy! And no side trips to hell this time." The Plane zooms off the runway, just as the Croc walks out of the terminal, waving a bloody machete.

"DAMN YOU DEADLIVING!"

**Short like and Ameriscrew, and shitty like a Polewank (if those existed).**

**I actually needed to get out a few things:**

**FlippedOut Soldier's been feeling depressed lately, and I would be very grateful if you all wished her a happy Halloween or for her to feel better soon.**

**I am going to post a Poe Inspired Story on FictionPress. Tommorow, when it is up, I will post the link to it on my profile.**

**And like a Bad Britwank, I turn into a narcissistic monster: PLEASE, I'M ON MY OSGOOD-SLATTER INFECTED KNEES, BEGGING FOR Y'ALL TO REVIEW HERZELEID! PLZ!**

**Your OCs will be introduced later if they have not been mentioned.**

**Now you may incinerate this chapter to ashes.**


End file.
